Such a propulsion system which may comprise a generator, a combustion engine, energy converter, or a hybrid drive (combined generator/engine), is known from U.S. 2009/0320799. The drive system forms within the cylinder wall a combustion chamber, driving the piston rod. A rotating cam can rotate around the cylinder wall and engages with cam rollers to transform the reciprocating linear motion into a rotary motion.
In the known rotary drive system, the drive element connected to the piston rods, in combination with the rollers can not be easily mounted on the cam and interconnecting all parts during assembly or maintenance, is relatively difficult. Furthermore, the known driver comprises three linear axial displacement supports which makes it over-determined, whereas the production tolerances of such an over determined drive system will be very high. Also, it has appeared that when during operation forces are applied on the driver, the driver will flex thus creating movements and/or high forces in the linear axial displacement support structures.
The complex construction of the known drive system interconnecting the pistons with the rotating cam results that when using oil or grease to lubricate the bearings during operation, the drive system can not simply be enclosed in order to contain the oil or grease and to protect the moving parts against the ingress of dirt. Containing the drive system in a single housing will impede accessibility to important parts of the known system, such as to the air intake, fuel injection, exhaust, etc.
From U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,752 an internal combustion engine of the opposed piston type is known in which the crank shaft is located at the end of the cylinder. The engine includes rigid rods connecting only the upper piston, the rods being connected via detachable pins. The known engine fails to provide a curved track and a cam follower and can be assembled and disassembled with relative large tolerances.
It is therefore an objective of the invention to provide a drive system comprising a rotatable annular cam member of the above referred type, wherein the carriers in combination with the cam rollers can be easily mounted onto the cam and can be easily extracted from the drive system and replaced therein, for assembly, repair or maintenance.
It is a further objective to provide a drive system whereby carrier of the rollers in combination with its three linear axial supports is not over determined.
It is again an objective to provide drive system having a housing that allows easy opening and closing, the housing providing an effective seal containing the oil in and protecting moving parts against dirt. The inventive oil enclosure should have a cover allowing easy access to important parts.